


Bad Rain

by beachbaby



Category: Slash (Musician), Tom Ellis - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachbaby/pseuds/beachbaby
Summary: This is a short story inspired by Slash's song "Bad Rain".
Kudos: 1





	Bad Rain

Hi. I'm Saul. I don't usually share my personal life with anyone because it's, you know, personal. But something happened and I can't hold on to it. I doubt any of you will believe me. To be honest, I'm having a hard time believing it myself. So, take this as a work of fiction if you must, but please just take it.

I have a girlfriend. Had a girlfriend. She's sleeping right now, in my bed, but I'm not sure she's mine anymore. For the last couple of months she's been sleeping with someone else. I'm pretty sure it's just sex. He doesn't exactly seem like the type to take her out to dinner and a movie. Neither am I, I suppose. I'm a musician, a guitarist. She says I'm a genius on the guitar, and I think she really believes it, but no one's ever offered me a record deal, so it could just be she's bias. I look like the typical rocker - long curly hair (thanks Mom), tattoos, leather pants, sunglasses. Oh, and a top hat. I'm kind of known for it around here.

I should probably get to it.

Her name is Tess, and she's the sexiest woman I've ever seen. I know everyone says that about their girlfriends, they should anyway, but with Tess it's the truth. She's kinda tall, 5'8ish or so. She has the softest, shiniest long brown hair. You can see the copper streaks in it when she's in the sun. She got these eyes… they're blue mostly, but they change to green whenever she wears something green, and they look lighter in the summer when she's all tanned. Her mouth is the perfect shade of pink and her lips are nice and full, but not pouty. She's kind of a gym rat, so her body is toned and firm. She has just enough fat to hide the six pack she doesn't really want to show. Her legs go on for miles, and her ass… I think you get the point.

My dick's getting hard just thinking about her.

I can always tell when she's going to see him. She gets horny. But not like regular horny. When she's regular horny, she'll climb on top of me and ride me until she can't hold herself up anymore. Then I take over and kill her. That's what we call it when I fuck her to the point of exhaustion. When she's horny for him… Well, nothing satisfies her. Believe me, I've tried.

Sometimes when she's like this, I'll watch her after we have sex. She'll reach down and start masturbating like she's desperately trying to feel something more. She'll cum over and over again but it won't be enough. That's when I know she's going to him.

When she comes home after her sexcapades with mystery man, she'll undress and go straight to bed. She sleeps for hours afterward. I'll watch her for awhile before I have to get up and go to work. (I'm the assistant office manager at a small corporation here in town, but only until my band gets signed on somewhere.) She'll be in a deep sleep, so I can pull the comforter down and look at the damage he's done to her. Bruises, hickeys, bite marks, more bruises, and those puncture wounds I can't really explain. They're always in pairs, mostly on her throat and breasts. Sometimes I'll find them on her thighs or her stomach. When I asked her about them, she told me they were probably just snake bites and blew it off like it was nothing. Snake bites on her ass? And snake fangs aren't that big. I know, I Googled it. I even asked my doctor and the snake guy at the serpentarium. No one had ever reported a snake with a bite that big, except maybe an anaconda, but they don't live around here.

Last night, well I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to at least find out who he was. So I followed her. She drove way out into the middle of nowhere. Literally. It was a forest, no gas stations, no convenience stores, no roads or driveways, just trees. I kept my distance hoping she wouldn't see me. We drove so far that I was beginning to wonder if we were actually going somewhere, or if she knew I was following her and was leading me on a wild goose chase.

The sun was going down and it was getting hard to see her car. Just when I was about to give up and turn on my headlights, I saw her break lights come on and then her headlights zoom across the trees like she was turning off the road. I immediately slowed down to look for her car through the trees. I almost missed the turn, but I saw the tiny red dots of her taillights at the last second. I don't know how the hell she ever found this place.

The driveway was nothing more than an overgrown dirt path that was almost too narrow for my truck, and it was about a mile long. At the end of it was a house. I almost expected it to be some big ass mansion or something. You know how those rich people are. This one though… It was kind of small, even though it was a two story. It was built out of large white stones and had one of those straw roofs. There weren't any curtains in the windows, but there were some wooden shutters that looked like they could be closed if they needed to be. It looked really old fashioned, not modern at all.

When I pulled up to the end of the driveway, the front door was open and Tess was reaching up to kiss her lover. He's pretty good looking, if you like the tall, pale, handsome type. He has dark curly hair and dark eyes and, well I'm not gay or anything, but I can see why Tess would want to kiss him. It was pretty dark by this time, so I know he couldn't see me, but I swear he looked right at me and smiled. While the door swung closed he put his hand on her lower back and led her inside. I was angry, at her, at him, but I just sat there staring at the door like some pussy whipped mamma's boy. What I thought I should have done at the time was bust the door down and take my girlfriend back. I don't know why I didn't. 

A couple of minutes later, I saw them in front of the window upstairs. Their hands were all over each other, and they wouldn't stop kissing. Fucking bitch. I started to put the truck in reverse and leave, but the light around the front door started getting brighter like someone was pushing it open. I didn't see anyone there so I ignored it and threw the truck in reverse. I looked up at the window one more time while I started rolling backward and I saw him again. He was looking straight at me. I watched him turn away from the window and disappear into the room, back to Tess. Then I heard someone whisper my name. But it didn't come from the cab of my truck, or outside, or from inside the house. It was like someone was talking inside my head.

I don't remember turning the truck off or walking across the yard. I was just suddenly standing inside the house and the door was closing behind me. I heard him in my head again telling me to come upstairs. He had a British accent, not that it matters, and his voice was… I don't know. Seductive. But not in a "I wanna fuck you" kinda way. More like in a "you want to obey me" kinda way that made you actually want to obey him.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew what I was going to see. I grabbed the handrail and started walking up the stairs. The only light up there was coming from the front room so I went in there. There was a giant bed in the middle of the room, one of those four poster beds with white sheets and that see through gauzy material hanging from the posts. Hundreds, probably more like dozens, of candles were lit along the walls surrounding the bed.

She was in his arms with her back to me, kissing him and running her hands through his hair. He pulled away from her long enough to look at me while her mouth moved to his neck. His eyes were probably a regular shade of brown normally, but right then they were so dark they looked almost black. The look he gave me was so evil and so threatening that I just froze. I wanted to grab Tess and run away, or just run away by myself, but I couldn't move a muscle. I tried to scream, but I couldn't talk either. I mean that, literally. I could blink, but that was it. It was a lot like when people talk about having night terrors and the shadow people come and stand over them while they're paralyzed. Only I hadn't been asleep and he was definitely not a shadow person.

I didn't see Tess unbuttoning his shirt while they kissed, she just suddenly started taking it off. She kissed his chest and his abs, and then she was pushing his pants down. I couldn't see her actually put him in her mouth, but I could tell when she did. He inhaled sharply, grabbed handfuls of her hair, and closed his eyes. I knew what the look on his face was. Hell, any man who had ever gotten a blow job knew that look.

I already knew how good she was. The first time we met was backstage after gig. We were both drunk. I was feeling like a big bad rock star so asked her to suck my dick. She did a hell of a lot more than just suck my dick that night.

He moaned while she worked her magic on him. She has a way of making a man make all kinds of noises while she has him in her mouth. His hips started moving with her head and he tightened his grip in her hair. She lifted her head the slightest bit just as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was probably looking up at him, damn it. She looks really fucking sexy when she does that. He had taken control of the momentum and started seriously fucking her mouth.

It seemed like she was on her knees forever before he finally came. He pushed himself deep down in her throat when he did it, and she squirmed a little bit trying to take him all the way in. He practically roared at the end. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I knew. She was sucking him while she slowly pulled him out. That's how she does it. Damn it.  
He pulled her to her feet and kissed her again. He started touching her face and neck and shoulders, then he started taking her clothes off. He did it slowly, touching her and kissing her skin while he did it. I didn't mind that part too much. I love looking at her naked body. Not so crazy about the hands that were touching it though.

When he got her down to her panties, he grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. It was instinct, to help her to keep from falling. Not that he would drop her. He was mostly thin, in an athletic sort of way, but he had enough size that you could tell he lifted weights. I accidentally saw his dick when he walked past me to the bed. The man is hung like a horse. Of course he is. Why else would she keep sleeping with him.

He followed her down onto the bed, holding himself up on one arm while he traced the curve of her face with his finger tips. He looked at her and touched her like it was the first time he had ever seen her. Like he didn't fuck her on a regular basis. Like she was some kind of a goddess or something. I mean she is, but still. He kissed her mouth again then started kissing his way down. She reacted the way she always does with me when I do it like that. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip, and her hands were resting on the top of his head. You could just tell she knew what was coming. He stopped when he got to her tits. He put his finger on top of her nipple and rolled it around watching how it moved, and then he pinched it a little and rolled fingers back and forth. He smiled when she started squirming underneath him. He kissed her nipple first, then the rest of her breast. And then he started licking it. He took his time too, like he had all the time in the world. No, it was more like the whole world was on that bed and time didn't exist. I don't know how I know that, but I do.

By the time he sucked her nipple into his mouth she was damn near moaning in pleasure. She grabbed handfuls of his hair and started moving her hips back and forth against his chest. I thought she was gonna cum. Maybe she would have, but he stopped. I made myself look away from her breasts and back to his face. He looked like he really enjoyed her reaction to him, but instead of moving further down her body, he moved across her chest and started doing the same thing to the other one.

By the time he finished with that one I could see her trying to squeeze her legs together. She couldn't because he was laying between them, but I could see her thighs pushing into the sides of his body. She couldn't help it. Her pussy would be soaking wet and more than ready for him. I don't know how he didn't just slide it in right then.  
He started kissing his way down again. His lips and tongue touched every inch of her body. That's something else she really loves. To feel my hands and mouth on different parts of her body, like her stomach and hips. Especially her back. I can get her wet just by slowly kissing my way down her spine, and she practically cums when I stop to linger at the base of it.

Right now his mouth was on her hip and she was starting to pull on the sheets. He pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees between her thighs and looked down at her. I could see the lust in his eyes as he looked at her, like a man who knew exactly what was about to happen and how good it was going to be.

He took hold of the elastic on the top of her panties and slowly pulled them down. She closed her legs long enough for him to pull them off, then opened them again. He licked his lips at the sight of her, and to be honest, so did I. Whether there was another man with her or not, she looked pretty damned hot laying there all spread eagle like that.

I couldn't see exactly what he was doing, but I could kinda tell by the looks on her face. He had both of his hands between her legs. He had probably spread her open so he could see her. She has the perfect pussy. It's the perfect shade of pink inside, the skin around it is tight and it's.. well, it's just pretty. She keeps her hair trimmed short which I really like, especially when I eat her out. I don't have to dig through all that hair to get to her clit, and I don't have to keep stopping to pull the hair out of my mouth.

I could see his thumb moving and she was biting her lip again. The sounds she was making was starting to make my dick even harder. I looked back down at his hand just in time to see him move it toward her body like he was sliding his fingers inside her. When he did, she cried out and her ass came up off the bed. Her hips started moving back and forth against his hand while he fingered her. He had this look on his face, like he was getting off just having his fingers inside her.

He liked watching her too, and not just her face. He watched her fingers digging into his thighs and the way her body writhed on the bed, and he watched her hips when she started fucking him back. She screamed when she came and he watched that too.

He waited until she looked at him again then raised his hand and sucked his finger into his mouth. He closed his eyes when he tasted her.

She started breathing faster. She knew what was coming and I could see her brace herself for it when he started crawling backward. He stuck his tongue out to lick her. I don't think he meant to close his eyes again, seeing how much he liked to watch her. He spread her open and licked her again. I tried not to watch him do it but there was something about him that made me not want to look away. It was weird.

Tess' voice started getting louder. Her hands were tangled in the sheets, she was pushing her arms into the bed, and her head was thrown back. He wrapped his arm around her hips to hold her down when she started backpedaling, trying desperately to get away from his mouth. I love making her do that.

He made her cum over and over again. I could see him watching her while he ate her out. He looked like a big cat waiting for the perfect time to pounce on his prey. Then she started begging him "Thomas, please!". She sounded so desperate.

I guess he couldn't take it anymore either. He slid up her body and crawled between her legs. He kissed her hard before he slid it inside her. Still couldn't see anything, but her face… Fuck! Her eyes rolled back into her head and she couldn't catch her breath for a second. Then he started moving and she screamed. I told you he's hung like a horse.  
He took his time fucking her at first, almost like he was making love to her. I guess he could have been. He made her make all kinds of noises, and her face twisted in prettiest ways. He slid his hands all over her body and kissed her face and neck. Then he started moving lower. He had one hand on each side of her body pulling her up off the bed toward his mouth. He kissed a straight line down the middle of her body all the way down to her hips. He paid a extra attention to her hips. It's one of those places that she loves to be kissed.

It suddenly occurred to me just how well he knew her body and it hurt like hell. She's not the type to tell you what she wants you to do to her, but when you do something she really likes she'll let you know so you'll do it again. When I asked her why she didn't just tell me what she wanted, she said that she wanted me to be myself and do things to her that I like to do. Thank God we both really like same things.

I heard him growl. He sounded like an animal and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Then he started getting rough. I mean really rough. He fell on top of her but he caught himself on his forearms, probably so he wouldn't squish her. He was tall and kinda skinny, like I said, but he still looked like he weighed a ton. He shoved his hips forward so hard it made her cry out in pain. Then he did it over and over again until her voice was nothing more than a painful rasp. She folded her legs against his sides and her nails dug bloody trenches down his back. Her eyebrows were drawn together in an expression that was a mixture of pain and intense pleasure.

I wanted to go to her. I tried to go to her, but I was still paralyzed. I tried calling out to her, but my lips wouldn't move and I couldn't make a sound. My voice was gone too. I stood there helplessly watching my sweet Tess getting the shit pounded out of her by that son of a bitch. The worst part of it was that she liked it. I like it rough, but I never fuck her that hard because I'm afraid I might accidentally hurt her. I'd rather die than hurt her.

Her screams started to sound different, like they do when she has an orgasm. I could see her back arch off the bed which caused her to push her chest into him. Then she held on to him for dear life until it was over. My dick got so hard watching her it started straining against my zipper and I could feel the pre-cum starting to leak. What I wouldn't have given to be able to adjust my pants right about then.

Once her orgasm was done, he used his foot to push her leg down and then the other so that both her legs were straight. He put a knee on either side of her thighs, like he was going to straddle her, then started moving again. She started moving with him. She tried to lift her knees off the bed, but his weight kept them pinned down. He took her face in his hand and kissed her. It didn't look like the other times he'd kissed her. This time it was almost like he was preparing her for something, like he was going to give her something or do something to her. Or take something away. His face was impossible to read. Any way, something was about to happen, but I could never have guessed what it was.

"My beautiful Tess." he whispered as he looked down into her eyes. She smiled back at him. There was an understanding in the way she looked at him. Whatever he was going to do, she knew what it was and she was bracing herself for it. He took her wrists in his hands and pulled her arms out straight on the bed. I watched him kiss her one last time, then start kissing his way down her neck. He tightened his grip on her wrists and pushed them down into the bed. She sighed in pleasure then her entire body went stiff. The look of intense pain devoured her face followed immediately by unimaginable pleasure. It only lasted a minute or so then he threw his head back and closed his eyes. I watched a drop of blood trickle out of the corner of his mouth.

What the fuck?

He let go of her wrists and moved his legs back in between hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he kissed her. She had to have tasted the blood in his mouth. If she did, she didn't react to it. Looking back now, she might have enjoyed it.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body then held her there while he sat back on his knees. When he did, he turned so they were sitting at more of an angle to me which gave me a much better view of the action. I'm pretty sure he did it on purpose.

I watched her lift herself up and slide onto his dick. I didn't think she'd be able to take him in all the way, but she did. Over and over, faster and harder. He held onto her waist to keep her from bouncing off his lap. The way her body moved, - her hips slightly moving back and forth, her thigh muscles contracting as she lifted her weight off of him, her hands on his shoulders - was the most sensuous thing I've ever seen. Is that how she looks when she's riding me?

She started moving faster, then she started grinding her hips into him more and she didn't pick herself up off him quite as much. Her voice was scratchy from all the screaming, but she managed another. His hands clamped down on her hips and he pushed her body down hard holding her down and forcing his dick deeper inside her while she came. She screamed his name and her body started trembling. I could see her cum oozing out of her and over his balls.

Her head was thrown back and from this angle I could just make out the two puncture wounds at the very base of her neck. He took advantage of her position and kissed her neck again.

Suddenly he looked at me, right in the eye, and smiled. When he did, I could see his teeth. His canine teeth were as long as a dog's front teeth and as sharp as needles. He kept eye contact with me while he lowered his head to Tess' neck. He sank his teeth deep into her flesh then closed his mouth over the wound and started sucking.

She started grinding her hips on his lap while he drank her blood. That look of euphoria came back and she slid her fingers into his hair, holding onto him while he swallowed her life. Ok, that might be a little dramatic. He had no intention of killing her. He enjoyed her too much. Obviously, or he wouldn't keep coming back for more.

When he lifted his head from the feast (more drama, ok?) she kissed him again. "Thomas." She whispered his name like a prayer. "I want to taste you."

He smiled at her. I would say lovingly, but he had just bitten holes in her neck and drank her blood.

"Of course, darling." He reached up and used his fingernail to cut open the side of his neck.

I watched in horror as Tess leaned forward and put her lips to the cut and started drinking. He only let her have a taste and within a matter of seconds the wound had healed and she pulled away clearly wanting more.

"Only a taste." He seemed to be able to read her mind. "I don't want to curse you." I was surprised at how sincere he was. I know how easy it is to get lost in her. The way she loves can pull you in and make you forget everything else.

She nodded her head and he smiled at her. He held he close and pushed himself forward so he was lying on top of her again. "Rest now, my love."

She stroked the side of his face and smiled at him, then closed her eyes. He laid there for several minutes watching her sleep, and stroking her hair. He looked like a man in love.  
Until he looked at me. He climbed off the bed and walked over to where I was still frozen in place. He didn't bother putting on any clothes, and he smiled when he saw me look down at his dick. I wasn't looking at it exactly. It just sort of stuck out there. If it hadn't been so big, I never would have looked, but he had just fucked my girlfriend with that monster.

He stopped in front of me. He was standing so close I could feel his erection against my lower abs. It made my dick twitch and he noticed it. Fuck.

"Saul." He said my name as erotically as he did Tess'. He looked me up and down slowly, like he was checking me out, then he leaned in close to me and took a deep breath. I was terrified. Even if I hadn't been paralyzed, I still wouldn't have been able to move. This man, vampire, who had just bitten my girlfriend was circling me like he couldn't figure out where to start. "Yes. I can see why Tess wants to be with you." His British accent was soothing, but it didn't put me at ease. He actually sounded quite normal. I guess I expected him to sound like a vampire from one of those old movies, but it was like listening to some random guy out on the street. I tried to move again and couldn't.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Saul." I really wanted him to stop saying my name.

"Then what do you want?" I surprised myself when I spoke. I hadn't been able to a moment before.

"With you, or with Tess?" He grinned almost playfully. He was teasing me. "Well," He answered before I had a chance to say anything, "You just saw what I want with Tess. You liked it too, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't." I did a little, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

He smiled knowingly as he reached down and put his hand on my dick. "Sure you did." He said and started rubbing me through my jeans. "You're hard as a rock. I bet you would have masturbated at least twice while you watched us." He didn't let go of me so much as he slid his fingers off me. Then he turned toward the bed and draped his arm over my shoulders, like we were old friends.

"Look at her. She's beautiful, our Tess." He glance sideways at me when I growled. "She's my Tess really. She belongs to me now. You know that, right?"

"Yes." I could barely whisper the word. The thought of losing Tess… I couldn't imagine not having her in my life. That's why I hadn't dumped her when she first started sleeping with him.

He must have heard the pain in my voice. He sighed sympathetically. "Please don't blame her. It isn't her fault."

"She crawled into bed with you, didn't she?" I could feel my anger toward Tess beginning to rise. I had been so afraid of losing her that I hadn't allowed myself to get mad at her.  
He looked at me when he heard the tone of my voice change. He looked like there was something he wanted to tell me, but didn't know whether he should or not. Finally he looked back at the woman sleeping on his bed.

"I raped her the first couple of times. And I don't mean that as a metaphor for rough sex. I tore her clothes off, forced her to the ground, and raped her, violently." Rage immediately took hold of me and I tried desperately to break whatever it was that was holding me in place so I could kill him. He noticed my reaction, but ignored it. "She fought hard to stop me, to deny me, but once I decided I wanted her, her fate had been sealed. I tried to woo her at first with candy and flowers. I did all the things a man's supposed to do to win over the woman he desires, but nothing worked. She is hopelessly in love with you." He sounded like he was impressed with her efforts against him.

"You mean she was in love with me." I didn't sound nearly as angry as I felt.

"No, she still is." He sounded sad.

Tess sighed in her sleep and rolled over onto her stomach.

"She feels a great deal of pleasure when I drink from her. You saw that for yourself. But that wasn't enough to make her come back to me. I had to let her taste me. That made her hunger for me in ways I had never imagined it would. The touch of her flesh, the warmth of her mouth, the sweet taste of her blood…" He trailed off like he was deep in thought. Then he looked at me and smiled. "I've acquired a taste for her."

"Why don't you just make her like you? Then you could keep her with you forever." Was I seriously trying to help this guy take my girl away from me?

A sadness came over him and he looked down for a moment before he answered me. "I could, but she would change. I don't mean in the obvious ways. I can taste her life in her blood. I can taste the sun when she's been outside, the food she eats, the smoky bars she goes to to watch you play. I can even taste you." He looked down at my crotch when he said that last part and smiled when he saw my dick jerk again. "If I turned her, she couldn't enjoy the life she has now and that would ruin the taste of her. It's her humanity that I taste in her blood, and that's what she would have to give up to be with me. I love her too much to do that to her." He was confiding in me. It was clear that he was lonely and I felt sad for him, but why Tess when there were so many other women in the world?

He let out a deep breath and patted my shoulder. "There are things I'm going to do to her before she goes home to you." He smiled at whatever those things were. "You can leave if you want, or stay and watch. You do like watching." He pointed out again. Then he stood in front of me. His smile changed from the friendly smile of camaraderie it had been into a really seductive one. He put one hand on my lower back and slid one into my hair and pulled me in really close to him. So close I could feel his dick pressing hard into my body. He brought his lips to mine. I could just barely feel them on mine. "You could join us. Let me taste you the way she does." He didn't move for what seemed like forever. My dick had started throbbing and I could feel myself wanting to kiss him. I don't know which one of us moved closer, but I could feel his lips on mine. He pulled back so he could look me in the eye. He didn't say anything, but I could see the invitation in his eyes. He pulled away with that same seductive smile and turned away.

I swear to God I'm not gay.

I watched him walk to the bed and crawl in behind Tess. He slid his hands up her thighs and started caressing her ass. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow in a silent invitation before turning his attention back to her. He held his weight on one arm while reaching his other hand down between her legs to finger her while he kissed and licked her at the base of her spine. Her hips started moving with his hand and she started breathing faster. "Thomas" She groaned his name in pleasure.

The sound of her voice snapped me out of the spell I was under. I took a step toward the door, testing to see whether or not I could really move. I could, so I turned and ran before I stripped off my clothes and jumped into bed with them.

The drive home went by in a blur. I didn't pay any kind of attention to where I was going, or how fast I was getting there. I didn't roll the windows down or turn the stereo up. I just drove. I almost felt bad for leaving Tess behind in the hands of that monster, but he had made it very clear that he had no intention of hurting her, and I believed him.

Sometime while I was still in the woods, I slammed on the brakes and jerked the wheel to the right pulling the truck off the side of the road. It's a wonder I didn't hit a tree.

I ripped open the front of my pants and shoved them down in a hurry to pull my dick out. I couldn't escape the pictures in my head of the way she surrendered to him, his teeth penetrating her flesh, or the way his erection felt against my stomach or his lips against mine. I gripped it hard and stroked it as fast as I could. I came in no time, but the images, all that lust I felt kept coming back. I came two more times before I finally fell back against the seat, breathless and limp. Well, not quite limp. I've been semi hard ever since and the slightest thought of what happened last night, or the man responsible for it, gets me hard. Shit, is this what Tess goes through in the days before she goes to him?

I hope this doesn't last. Poor Tess just might get fucked to death if it does. Unless I go back to him, which I won't do because I am not gay. I have a feeling deep down in my gut that his invitation stands. Not that Tess and I haven't enjoyed three somes before. We like them a lot, actually. Maybe after I've had time to come to terms with the fact that the love of my life belongs to a vampire, I can bring up the subject to her. I have no idea how I'll explain following her to his house without her getting pissed, or about how I just stood by and watched some guy fuck her right in front of me, or the way he made me want to touch him. Because when we come right down to it that's exactly what happened.  
"Saul?" Tess' sleepy voice calls to me from my own bed and I get up to go to her. She's sitting up bare breasted with the sheet down around her waist, rubbing her eyes the way she does after a really good sleep. The fang marks on her neck looked painful, and there was a new one on her side just under her left breast. She caught me staring at them and looked down at her lap.

"I know you were there last night."

Her confession surprises me. "He told you?"

She shook her head no. "I saw you standing there, watching us, but I…"

"Shhh…" I put my fingers over her mouth to keep her from finishing the sentence. If she had seen me there then she had to have been under some kind of spell like I had.

She pushes my hand away so she can say what she needs to. "That's the only time he's ever put me under a spell like that. He knew you were coming. He wanted you to watch us."  
"Why?" It was a question he had failed to answer.

"He knows that he can't be the only man on my life, at least not without turning me, and he wants you to know that you can't be either. That you guys are the same." She gets up on her knees and takes my face in her hand. "I might belong to him now, but I will never love him the way that I love you."

Now this is the Tess I know and love. I feel this primal need to take her, to reclaim the woman I love from the vampire who stole her body from me and I think she can sense it. She kisses me, then lays back on the bed and throws the covers aside, offering herself to me. I strip off my boxers and climb on top of her. My dick is throbbing again and all I can do is pray I don't hurt her too badly while I try to satisfy this lust.


End file.
